ekdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Robots In Disguise
Emily and Kiki visit the Transformers Animated Universe and met a girl named Sari Sumdac. Meanwhile, Katie found Princess Celestia's Wand from from the previous episode. Episode Summary The episode starts with Emily and Kiki entering an alternate dimension,wondering what dimension they visited next.They walk through the city of Detroit,where it looks futuristic.They came across a warehouse.They head inside and met a girl named Sari Sumdac.Meanwhile,the CMCs are invited to the Fireside Girl Lodge (which they found it awesome).As they look around the the lodge's inside,Milly noticed that Katie's not back yet. Outside,Katie is seen walking toward the lodge until she stopped for a while when she saw Princess Celestia's wand,to which she thought the ponies took with them when they went home last night.She grabs it while heading for the lodge.Back in the Transformers Animated Universe,after Sari showed Emily and Kiki around the warehouse,they encounter two giant who's faction are called Autobots,Bumblebee and Bulkhead.After explaining that they're from another dimension,Sari told them that the Decepticons have been defeated a long time ago (and that she had found a way to return to her previous child form before returning to Earth)."You could be right about those Decepticon guys being defeated but I got a feeling that something bad's about to happen" Emily said worriedly. Meanwhile,Katie comes in the Fireside Girl lodge and show he other girls and the CMCs the wand.Apple Bloom grabs it as a beam emerges from the wand,hitting a cactus plant and turn it into a flower plant.Scootaloo grabs it from AB and aim it at one of the clouds,changing it's shape.The CMCs decides to take it out for a spin as the Fireside Girls follow them.Back in the Transformers Animated Universe,the remote is starting to react weirdly,as if it's sensing something far away.Outside,a suspicious looking jet with an ominous insignia is watching them.Meanwhile in the 1st Dimension,the CMCs keep zapping stuff with their wands.Katie,not wanting for them to do any more zapping,slams on Apple Bloom who accidentally drop the wand as it summons a creature fronm an alternate dimension.The girls and the CMCs quickly run away from it. Back in the TFA Universe,the suspicious jet attacks the warehouse as it transforms to one of the giant robots refer to as Decepticons,Starscream (much to the Autobots and Sari's surprise).As he attempts to get rid of Sari,Emily and Kiki,the two Autobots battle him,telling the others to run.The three did what they ask.Meanwhile,the monster cornered the Fireside Girls.The Cutie Mark Crusaders,not willing to see their new friends being killed,make the monster chase them instead.Back in the TFA Universe,Emily,Kiki and Sari managed to hide somewhere safe."We need to find a way to defeat that Decepti-creep" Emily said.Sari then had an idea and transforms her hand to a communicator to contact Optimus. Meanwhile,the monster corner Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle but one question remains,where did Apple Bloom go?Apple Bloom appear on top of it,zapping it with the wand and turn it into a cat.The monster-kitten rans away.The Fireside Girls thanked the CMCs for saving their life."Don't mention it" Scootaloo said.Back in the TFA Universe,Emily and Kiki find Sari's old Allspark Key,which hasn't been used since the day it's power drained.That was until Emily decides to recharge it with a portion of the remote's power.Starcream then arrives,preparing to destroy them.Fortunately,Optimus arrives and battle Starcream.The remote started reacting again as it emmits a beam towards Starscream's head. It reveals a portion of the Allspark fragment,it must've been the one that ressuructed him.Emily use the Allspark Key to attract the Allspark fragment out of Starscream's head,killing him in the process.The other two Autobots arrived,impressed that a human defeated the Decepticon.Emily opens the portal back to her home as she and Kiki bid farewell to the Autobots and Sari. In the 1st Dimension,the CMCs give the wand to Spike,who then go back to the MLP Universe to send it back to the Princess Celestia.The Fireside Girls and the CMCs decide to hang out.Emily and Kiki arrived and,seeing the damage in Danville,wondering what has happened. Songs *Come On Fillies Character Appearances (bolds indicate those with major roles; underlines indicate first appearance) 'A-Plot Characters' *'Emily Kinney' *'Kiki the Fox' 'B-Plot Characters' *'Katie' *'Milly' *'Apple Bloom' *'Scootaloo' *'Sweetie Belle' *'Gretchen' *'Adyson Sweetwater' *'Ginger Hirano' *'Holly' *'Cat Monster' *Spike 'Dimension Characters' Transformers: Animated Universe *'Sari Sumdac' *'Autobots' **'Optimus Prime' **'Bumblebee' **'Bulkhead' *'Decepticons' **'Starscream' Running Gags 'I know what we're gonna do today' none 'The "Too Young" Line' 'Ferb's Line' none 'Whatcha Doin ''none 'Perry's entrance to his lair' none 'Evil Jingle' none Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode is a tribute to the Transformers series. *Emily-2 is absent in this episode. Not only her but Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and several other recurring characters, including the reccuring Dimension Characters also didn't appear. *It is unknown what program Sari used to turn her back to her child form from S1 and S2 of TFA. *Starting with this episode, the CMCs are regular characters of the show. *This marks the 1st episode where it starts with the characters visiting a new dimension. *The TFA Universe is the 1st dimension where it is distant from the present time. *The episode is titled Cybertons and Destrons (サイバトロンとデストロン Saibatoron to Desutoron) in Japanese. Errors *When Emily and Kiki are walking through Detroit, Emily's missing her bow. *When the CMCs attempts to make the monster chase them so that they could save the Fireside Girls, Apple Bloom's bow is pink. *Sari briefly has her eyes coloured as the one from her teenager form on one scene. Continuity *Come On Fillies is simlar to the song Come on Kids ("Day of the Living Gelatin") *The picture on the wall inside the Fireside Girl lodge is a scene from "Isabella and the Temple of Sap". *Emily mentions a giant dart ("Bullseye!") Allusions *Due to the appearence of the Transformers Animated characters, there are several homages from not only Transformers Animated, but some of the Transformers series: **Katie is humming TFA's theme theme song when she's heading toward the Fireside Girl lodge. **The cloud Scootaloo aimed for is the Autobot insignia. When it got zapped by the wand it changed into a Decepticon insignia. This is a reference to the fact that the Decepticons are complete opposites of the Autobots. It should be noted that these insignia's shape are from the original Transformers series,Transformers G1. **The title of this episode refers to one of the Transformers' subtitle: Robots in Disguise. It's also a reference to one of the Transformers series,Transformers Robots in Disguise. **The truck that the cat-monster destroyed is a Peterbilt Truck which a fire-image and blue paintjob. This was the alternate form for the Optimus Prime from the live-action Transformers film series. **The drawing on a chalkboard behind Milly resembles Cybertron. **Emily adress the Decepticons as Decepti-creeps, which the Autobots or their human allies usualy adresses the Decepticons sometime. *The cat monster resembles the cat from Fish Hooks, only animated. *'Tensou Sentai Goseiger' - Scootaloo is seen drawing a Tensouder, the Goseigers' henshin device. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Tara Strong as Emily Kinney,Emily-2 *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus *Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom *Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo *Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle *Cathy Weseluck as Spike : Special Guest Star: *Tara Strong as Sari Sumdac *David Kaye as Optimus Prime *Bumper Robinson as Bumblebee *Bill Faggerbakke as Bulkhead *Corey Burton as Starscream Category:Fanon Works